The present invention generally relates to digital data processing and more particularly to workflows involving signed documents.
It is a common goal for businesses to execute as many of business processes in a digital form as possible. In order to secure these processes, the use of digital signatures is a common practice. However, it is not always practical to use digital signatures. For example, external partners may not be able to produce documents with digital signatures in the required form. It can also be very difficult, especially in a large organization, to establish a certification infrastructure so that digital signatures can be used effectively everywhere within the organization.